


love you now

by DragoniaMoon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I am very tired, and i really love mercy and moira, if this is bad i am so sorry, they are the cutest to ever exist and the height difference drives me nuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragoniaMoon/pseuds/DragoniaMoon
Summary: moira has been ignoring angela for a few weeks and angie has absolutely had enough.title is from love you now by oh be clever<3
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	love you now

Angela eyed Moira from across the lab with with a sparkle in her eye. Why hadn’t the red head talked to her in a few weeks? It was as if their friendship simply didn’t exist any more. She didn’t know what had gone wrong. Everything had been fine and then – radio silence. Angela frowned down at the work she was meant to be focusing on. But how could she put her mind to nano biology when her best friend was no longer speaking to her?

‘We’re adults,’ she thought to herself. ‘She should have the audacity to confront me herself instead of becoming a slab of stone.’

  
Moira had changed for the better since joining. Once an enemy of Overwatch, she instead vowed to pledge herself to its cause. Angela and Moira had paired together to help one another with their equipment. Angela had given ideas on how to improve Moira’s Biotic Orbs while the latter had done the same for Angela’s staff. Moira had proven to be more than useful and the two had quickly become close. Soon enough, they were discussing plans over lunch and having late game nights, showing up to work the next morning just a little bit hung over.

  
What had gone wrong? Angela couldn’t pinpont anything concrete in the past few weeks that had happened to cause her to act this way but due to her anxious nature, Angela hadn’t approached Moira. Maybe she was a little scared of confrontation but that was neither here nor there. 

Moira looked up from what she working on and locked eyes with Angela. She froze. Moira’s eyes were like ice – cold, stabbing Angela in the heart. She was good at making friends but she hadn’t become this close to someone in a long time. They stared at each other for a few seconds until Moira was the first to look away.

Angela sighed, getting back to the drawings she was sketching. Genji had an idea about redesigning his katana and had come to Angela with a few questions so she had decided to come up with a design to pass the afternoon a little faster.

“Angelaaaa,” a familiar voice yelled from up the stairs on her left.

“Genji, if you want to talk to me you can come down here.”

“But… I require healing.”

“I swear to god that I will throw away these ideas and you’ll never have a something even cooler than you have now.”

Angela heard a sigh and then footsteps coming down the stairs. “Why are you so mean?”

Angela smiled a little. “Sometimes I enjoy it.” She sneaked a peak at Moira to see if she was paying attention to them but it seemed like she couldn’t care less.

Genji strolled up next to her, sitting on the stool and eyeing the drawings. “So what have you got me for me, Ziegler?”

Angela began to explain the reasons behind her ideas and Moira started putting her stuff away in her desk, almost as if she didn’t want to hear her voice. It stung. Angela couldn’t lie to herself.

As Moira went up the stairs, Angela tried to concentrate on what Genji had come down here for but her voice wavered a little. Genji could tell something was wrong but he wasn’t sure if he should press the issue. He decided to anyway.

He put his hand on her shoulder, interrupting her speech. “Are you okay, Angie?”

She paused, sighing and putting the paper down. “I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

“I’m not obtuse. I can read people sometimes.”

Angela rolled her eyes. “I don’t think you’re stupid.”

“If you don’t want to get into it, I understand. I just wanted to… I guess, give you a chance to talk about it? Brigitte tells me I need to be more sensitive around others so I’m trying to make her proud.”

She chuckled. “Good for you, Shimado. But I’m okay, I think. If it’s anything dire, I promise I’ll let you know.”

He smiled at her. “Okay. I believe you.”

They continued to work on plans until Angela’s stomach rumbled and she excused herself for dinner. Genji made his exit and as Angela was clearing up her area to leave, footsteps seemingly made their way down the stairwell again. Thinking it was Genji, Angela called out. “Hey, I told you I needed some fuel, why are you coming…”

But it was Moira.

“Oh,” Angela breathed.

It was as if she didn’t exist. Moira breezed past her without a care in the world as she headed for her desk. Angela guessed she forgot something, but at this point she didn’t care. She didn’t deserve this.

“Hey, O’Deorain,” Angela said flatly. Moira paused for half a second before she continued with what she was looking for.

“Hey!” Angela said viciously in a voice she didn’t recognize.

This time Moira stopped, actually looking at Angela.

“It’s nice to finally have your attention for the first time in weeks,” she said, moving a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Now she was nervous. Confrontation wasn’t her strongest suite and she wasn’t sure exactly what tosay to the woman but she decided to take the plunge.

“You… are the most frustrating person I’ve ever dealt with,” she began. “Everything’s great, you know? We’re working together, pushing each other in our work, on our way to becoming a dream team of sorts? I don’t know. But you’ve decided something without ever approaching me and ruined it all. We were great. Fantastic, even. I haven’t felt that motivated in months and you pushed me to be this… person that I’d forgotten I could be. I miss that. I miss you.”

Holy shit. Angela couldn’t believe she had blurted all that out without even thinking about what to say.

“I’m sorry, that all just kind of came out,” she explained.

Moira closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

“Mercy…”

A shiver ran up Angela’s spine, but she wasn’t sure why. Moira was the only one who regularly called her Mercy and she was fine with that. Usually. But at this moment, she was feeling… strange.

“I don’t know how to be around you.”

Angela was disoriented by this confession. What did she mean? They used to be around each other all the time until Moira up and decided to be an arse.

“You confuse me.”

‘Well that makes two of us,’ Angela thought to herself.

“What do you mean?” she spoke up.

Moira sighed once again, not saying anything.

Angela began to get angry, putting her hands on her desk. “I deserve to know why you’ve been treating me like this. I don’t recall doing anything to upset you or push you away.”

Moira began to walk towards Angela, trying to put her thoughts into words.

“You make me have these feelings that I haven’t quite experienced before. I thought we could be friends and work together, that it would go away. But it didn’t. I just kept feeling the same thing every day. And every day you would want to get lunch or do something or another and it drove me crazy. How could I be near you but not say the things I wanted to say? Not be able to touch you in the ways I wanted to touch you?”

Moira paused, before forging ahead.

“It was too much for me and so I thought it would be easier for the both of us if I just cut this relationship off and we remained colleagues.”

Angela stood there, silent. She didn’t understand. This didn’t make sense.

“What are you talking about, Moira? And who are you to make such a decision for me?”

The slim woman continued walking over, slowing down her pace as she talked.

“You are the sun in my day. The person I looked forward to seeing every morning. The person I could talk to for hours and not feel anything but excited for what was to come. I fell in love with you.”

Angela gasped angrily. “You abandoned me! You assumed something and never once spoke with me about it which is terribly lousy of you.”

Moira looked at her sadly with her heterochromic eyes.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean that. I’m just…” Angela exhaled. “I wish you had talked with me instead of shutting me out.”

“I know. And I’m deeply sorry for not doing so,” she murmured. “I was terrified. And you of all people know I’m not the type of person to admit that out loud.”

Angela half-smiled. Moira finally made it over to her desk and Angela wasn’t sure what to say to her. What else was there to say?

The redhead looked down, placing her silky hand over Angela’s. Moira felt like home to her. Perhaps that’s why the whole situation upset her so. Angela thought for a moment, realizing that she hadn’t really been interested in anybody romantically since Moira entered her life. She was sure that Moira’s presence made her feel… safe. Yes, safe.

“You make me feel secure,” she blurted out and widened her eyes at what she had said. Moira looked back up, a state of shock seemingly upon her face.

“I’m sorry, that just..” Angela could feel the blood rush to her cheeks, her face burning with embarassment. She removed her hand from Moira’s grasp, shuffling all of her papers. Angela was a bit flustered, to say the least.

“Mercy, please stop.” She kept gathering things she needed to take with her.

“Mercy. Stop.” Moira’s voice had gone deep, commanding.

Angela followed the woman’s orders. It was almost automatic. Moira walked around to Angela’s side of the table and paused before her, grabbing her chin and thrusting it up so Angela was forced to look her in the eye.

“May I kiss you?” she asked the shorter, blonde woman.

All Angela could do was nod ferociously and Moira’s lips were immediately on hers. Their lips molded together slowly, before picking up speed and making Angela a bit dizzy with what exactly was happening right now. This was real. Oh. Oh.

Angela pulled away. “You are maddening.”

Moira chuckled. “And I do apologize for that. I feel terrible about it, mein schatz.” Angelia blinked.

“Since when do you know German, you imposter?”

“I may have been learning it since we met, but I just didn’t want to tell you. It was going to be a surprise.”

“Well, color me surprised,” Angela smiled.

Moira hesitated. “Can I keep kissing you?”

“I suppose that would be okay.”

The two women closed the space between them once more, with more ferocity this time. Angela wrapped her arms around Moira’s neck, tugging on the redhead’s hair. A small growl erupted from the woman’s throat, which only spurred Angela to pull harder.

“You are making this hard,” Moira whispered against Angela’s porcelain neck.

“What’s hard about it?”

“I just want to eat you up right here, right now.” Angela moaned in response to the other woman’s sentence.

Moira smiled. “Is that what you want, kitten?”

“Very much so.”

And who was Moira to deny her? The taller woman forcefully bent the other against the table, running her fingers up her arm. Goosebumps erupted over Angela’s skin and she let out a sigh. Without a word, Moira flipped Angela over and pinned her arms to the desk before reaching down, slowly running her tongue across Angela’s neck and finding a place to mark her as her own.

Angela was in ecstasy as her eyelids fluttered, small sounds escaping her. The women locked eyes as Moira began unbuttoning Angela’s lab coat, peeling her shirt off and revealing more of her milky white skin as she pressed kisses to her best friend’s stomach. Slowly making her way up her abdomen, Moira pulled Angela’s coat and blouse off as the blonde unclasped her own bra.

Moira managed to keep her composure as Angela’s beauty overtook her sight.

“You’re heavenly,” she muttered. Angela’s cheeks brightened and before she had a chance to respond, Moira’s mouth was on her breast and her train of thought was lost. Angela grabbed at Moira’s fiery hair, mewling as the sensation eclipsed anything she had ever felt before. Tweaking her nipple with her left hand, Moira used her right to make a path down to Angela’s core and wasn’t surprised to find the blonde absolutely drenched. She chuckled.

“A bit excited, my love?”

Angela kissed her instead of answering as Moira slid her hand underneath her jet black underwear, massaging her core and making Angela go absolutely wild. Panting into each other’s mouths, Angela whined and signaled that she wanted Moira’s top off.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” she explained.

“So are you, my dear,” Moira said as she took off her shirt before removing Angela’s socks and shoes followed by quickly tearing off the blonde’s jeans.

“Come to the end of the desk,” Moira instructed and Angela obliged. It was as if she was under the older woman’s spell. Moira squatted, placing her hands on the top of Angela’s thighs and depositing kisses on the inside.

Angela was an absolute mess as Moira grabbed her underwear and slowly pulled them down her legs. As soon as she stepped out of them, Moira looked up at Angela as if to ask for permission and with a quick nod of the blonde’s head, Moira spread open her thighs and pressed a kiss to her essence.

Angela’s legs felt like jelly as Moira started lapping at her folds ravenously. Moira moaned into Angela’s pussy as she pulled at hair and Angela felt the vibrations, a sob escaping her pretty little lips.  
Sucking on the little bundle of nerves, Moira pushed her index finger inside to test the water. Another moan spurred her as she added another.

“Oh, fuck,” Angela whimpered, pinching her own nipples.

“You’re so pretty, angel,” Moira purred. Angela mewled at the praise, her toes curling as Moira’s fingers began to move at a faster rate.

“How’s that, my pet?” she asked. “You feel so good and you taste like raspberries and cream.”

Angela couldn’t speak. This was just so surreal. All of a sudden, Moira stopped which resulted in a disgruntled Angie.

“I asked you a question.” Moira said, with a raise of her eyebrows. “I need you to answer me, please.”

Giving in, Angela whispered, “it’s good. it’s so good. please keep going.”

Content with her answer, Moira resumed with satisfying the angel before her. She really didn’t know how beautiful she was. Moira could tell Angela was getting close by the look on her face. “Look at me, love,” she said softly.

Angela did what she was told as Moira pulled her fingers out and licked them clean, driving the blonde quickly over the edge. Helping her ride out her orgasm, Moira cooed at the smaller woman until she was finished.  
Moira stood up as Angela swayed and she quickly caught her. Moira laughed.

“Are you okay, pet?”

Angela blushed in response. “It was just intense, I suppose,” she said as they gathered their clothes, getting redressed. “I’m not sure what this means.”

“I think you know what it means.”

Angie cocked an eyebrow, tugging at her fingers. “Oh yeah?”

“I’d really love to take you on a date,” Moira said.

“If that’s okay with you,” she quickly added.

Angela couldn’t help but break into a smile, absolutely beaming. “It’s more than okay,” she replied softly. “Let’s go tonight. Right now.”

“Right now?” Moira laughed. “Your wish is my command, my angel.”

Angela took a minute to secure her part of the lab, grabbing her stuff and making their way up the stairs.

“Ich liebe dich auch, mein liebling,” Angela said tenderly.

Moira couldn’t help but smile with a twinkle in her eye as they headed out into the night.


End file.
